


Looking Ahead

by Charity_Angel



Series: Avengers: Secrets Abound [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 16:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charity_Angel/pseuds/Charity_Angel
Summary: After Tony returns to Earth, Pepper has something to tell him.





	Looking Ahead

"Tony?"

He looked up, his expression bleak. "Yeah, Pep?"

He sounded so tired, so lost. Maybe this wasn't the best time? Maybe there was no 'best time'. 

"You know that dream you told me about, just before everything started?"

He looked blank for a moment, before it came back to him. "Yeah."

"Turns out I was wrong."

He blinked, uncomprehending. Pepper knew she shouldn't be hurt, but it was their last conversation before he went into space.

Then it was like the sun broke out from behind the clouds. "Really?"

"Yeah."

Maybe it was just what he needed to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone else think this as soon as they saw Morgan?


End file.
